Random Villain Defeats CCCI - CD
This is the fourth era of Random Villain Defeats. 301 - 310 This shows the first season of the 301 - 400 saga, The song played in this season is Misery Business by Paramore 301 * Gideon Hask from Star War Battlefront II * Joker from Batman: Assault on Arkham * Eddie Painter from Channel Zero * Vladislav Dukhovich from The Hitman’s Bodyguard * Avon Hertz from Grant Theft Auto Online: The Doomsday Heist * Hera from Hercules and Xena: The Battle for Mount Olympus * John Burwell/John Rollins from The Messengers * The Hunter from The Great Bear * Marlo Stanfield from The Wire 302 303 304 305 306 307 308 309 310 311 - 320 The song played in this season was Disappear by Evanescence 311 * Cayden James from Arrow * Lust from Fullmetal Alchemist * El Primero from Ferdinand * Lothar Rendain from Battleborn * Ghost/Ronnie from American Assassin * Angelus from Buffy the Vampire Slayer * Alice Hamilton from Sherlock Holmes: The Devil's Daughter * James Gordon/Jack the Ripper from Batman: Gotham by Gaslight * Iago from Othello 312 313 314 315 316 317 318 319 320 321 - 330 The song played in this season was Beyond the Stars by Evans Blue 321 * Ava Paige and Assistant Director Janson from The Maze Runner: The Death Cure * Simon from The Walking Dead * Joseph Seed from Far Cry 5 * Lady Tanaka from The Punisher * Mr. Shadow from Wicked City * Princess Shroob from Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time * General Aguila from TMNT * The Radiance from Hollow Knight * Captain Jack Wander from Street Kings 322 323 324 325 326 327 328 329 330 331 - 340 The song played in this season was Outta my Way by ONLAP 331 * Anuk-Ite from Teen Wolf * Gerard Argent from Teen Wolf * Tamora Monroe from Teen Wolf * Meteora Butterfly/Miss Heinous from Star vs the Forces of Evil * Moriarty from Sherlock Gnomes * It/Red from A Wrinkle in Time * Mathias Vogel from Tomb Raider * Whispers from Sense8 * Witch Karaba from Kirikou and the Sorceress 332 333 334 335 336 337 338 339 340 341 - 350 The song played in this season was Burn With Me by Amaranthe 341 * Dr. Killemoff and Czar Zoster from Toxic Crusaders * Chester Hoenicker and Wilson Croft from Flubber * Edward Kelley/Yamata-no-Orochi from Nioh * Bleylock from Galactik Football * Koga Shuko/Victor Guisman from Double Dragon * Mr. Big from Top Cat Begins * Lynx/Dark Serge/FATE from Chrono Cross * Simon Bar Sinister from Underdog 342 343 344 345 346 347 348 349 350 351 - 360 The song played for this season was Drown by Zahna 351 * Nikolai Itchenko from The Equalizer * Paul Hauser from Wake Up, Ron Burgundy: The Lost Movie * Professor Abraham Van Helsing from Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation * Wendy from Ronald McDonald VS Wendy * Lucas Baker from Resident Evil 7 DLC: Not a Hero * Alphonse "Big Boy" Caprice from Dick Tracy * The Dog from Duck Season * Professor Pester from Viva Piñata * Andrei Strasser from Mighty Joe Young 352 353 354 355 356 357 358 359 360 361 - 370 The song played for this season was The Resistance by Skillet 361 * Martin Vanger from The Girl With The Dragon Tattoo * Dracula from Castlevania * King K. Rool from Donkey Kong Country * Alexander Zalachenko from The Girl Who Played With Fire/The Girl Who Kicked the Hornet’s Nest * Victoria Grayson from Revenge * Kaptain K. Rool from Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest * The Son from Star Wars: The Clone Wars * Baron K. Roolenstein from Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble! * Peter Teleborian from The Girl Who Kicked the Hornet’s Nest 362 363 364 365 366 367 368 369 370 371 - 380 The song played for this season was Everywhere I Go by Onlap 371 * James “Clubber” Lang from Rocky III * Young Xehanort from Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance * Rocky from Rover Dangerfield * Ishihara from Rainbow: Nisha Rokubō no Shichinin * Ivan Drago from Rocky IV * Herbert Friedman from ObsCure * Kenny Matthews from ObsCure II * Chоrnomor from The Stolen Princess * Deimos and Aspasia from Assassin’s Creed: Odyssey * George Washington Duke from Rocky V 372 373 374 375 376 377 378 379 380 381 - 390 The song played for this season was Masquerade by Tears to Embers 381 * Elijah Price/Mr. Glass, Kevin Wendall Crumb/The Horde, and Dr. Ellie Staple from Glass * Dr. Drakken from Kim Possible * Nemesis from gen:Lock * Azrail from Chaos Legion * Liam McLean from Being Human * Rick-Pat from YTP: Spingebill Goes into a Horrifying Dimension * Gregory Butler from Happy Death Day 2U * Genichiro Ashina from Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice 382 383 384 385 386 387 388 389 390 391 - 399 The song played for this season was Criticize by Ignite the Fire 391 * General Martin Cross from Rage 2 * Ra’s al Ghul and Shredder from Batman vs. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles * Andre Deschaine/D'Spayre from Cloak and Dagger * Prime Evil from Filmation’s Ghostbusters * The Darkness from Wonder Park * Howard Clifford from Pokémon: Detective Pikachu * Vitalis Benevent from A Plague Tale: Innocence * Ultron from Next Avengers: Heroes of Tomorrow 392 393 394 395 396 397 398 399 400 * King Ghidorah from Godzilla: King of the Monsters * Red V.A. Vandevere from Dumbo * Uriko the Half-Beast from Bloody Roar * Munkar from Deathstalker: The Last Great Warrior King * Kyogoku Tei from Requiem from the Darkness * Stella Carlin from Orange is the New Black * The Nazgûl Sister/Riya and Yuka from Middle-Earth: Shadow of War: The Blade of Galadriel * Black Prince from Lionheart * Heather Evans from Final Analysis * Yegor from Fly Me to the Moon * Venomous Drool from Fangbone! * Squidward’s House from Squidward’s House HATES REAL LIFE * Gregory Salinger/Foolkiller from Jessica Jones * Lord Belasco from A Kid in King Arthur’s Court * Shenlong the Tiger from Bloody Roar 2 * Megumi Shimizu from Shiki * Cortez/Special Agent Blueberries Johnson from Mexican Standoff * Johann and Krogan from Dragons: Race to the Edge * High T from Men in Black: International * Eli Sunday from There Will Be Blood * Ezequiel from 3% * Clapet from Delicatessen * Gennai Hirayama from Clockwork Planet * Jimsaw Killer from The Jimquistion * Mrs. Prysselius from Pippi Longstocking * Xion the Unborn from Bloody Roar 3 * Golden Brain from Spy Kids: Mission Critical * Troxartas from Deathstalker III: The Warriors from Hell * Nethera from Men In Black: Alien Crisis * Duke Sigmund Igthorn from Disney’s Adventures of the Gummi Bears * Jacs Holt from Wentworth * Dr. Thinkman from Hedgehogs * Richard Guyot from Guyver: The Bioboosted Armour * Sklux Flakes from Cereal Killer * Ryoho the Dragon from Bloody Roar 4 * Greg Stillson from The Dead Zone * Martin Roberts from iZombie * General Jiin from Zoids: Genesis * Queen Kana from Deathstalker IV: Match of the Titans * Thanos from Avengers: Endgame Category:SonicPhantom47 Category:Random Villain Defeats